1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a printer having a printing section into which thick-walled recording media of various shapes (e.g. circular and rectangular shapes) such as compact disks (CDs) and smart cards are guided to print desired characters and symbols on the surfaces of the media; the media are then discharged to a discharge portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a tray 7 as shown in FIG. 8 has been used where prints are made on the surface of a recording medium such as a circular CD 8 having a diameter of 120 mm. This tray 7 is provided with a circular recessed portion 9 having a diameter of 120 mm, and the CD 8 fits into this recessed portion 9. Printing is to be done on the surface of the CD 8. The CD 8 is placed into the recessed portion 9 and then the tray 7 is inserted into a tray guide installed in the supply path in the printer. The tray 7 is then sent into the printing section, where printing is accomplished.
With the prior art tray as shown in FIG. 8, a slight difference is normally found between the contour of the CD 8 and the inside diameter of the recessed portion 9 because of variable manufacturing tolerances. Therefore, position deviation occurs during printing, making it difficult to print accurately in desired positions. In the case of a non-circular recording medium such as a rectangular card, the aforementioned tray cannot adapt itself to the medium. Consequently, a separate tray having a recessed portion adapted for this contour must be prepared.
To solve the foregoing problems, the present invention provides a printer having a supply path for supplying a recording media, a printing section for printing on the recording media, and a discharge portion for discharging each recording medium once printing is complete. The printer is characterized in that each recording medium is supplied to the printing section through the supply path while the recording medium is held to a tray. Additionally, an adapter in which the recording medium can be firmly held may be removably installed in the tray. Therefore, the common tray can be used for various adapters. The tray, and thus the printer, can cope with recording media of various shapes simply by exchanging the adapter.
A printer in accordance with the present invention comprises at least one supply path for supplying recording media, a printing section for making prints on each recording medium, and a discharge portion for discharging each recording medium on which prints have been made by the printing section. Each recording medium is held on a tray when supplied to the printing section from the supply path. An adapter in which the recording medium is firmly held can be removably installed in the tray.
Preferably, the above-described adapter has an opening in which a recording medium can be inserted. The adapter itself may be inserted in a recessed portion formed in the tray. An engaging keyway is formed in one of the adapter or tray, while the other is provided with a protrusion engaging the engaging keyway to place the adapter in position circumferentially in the recessed portion of the tray.
Preferably, holes are formed on opposite sides of the opening in which the recording medium can be placed. The adapter is resiliently deformed so as to shrink the holes, whereby the recording medium is resiliently held by the adapter. The adapter is resiliently held by the tray.
Preferably, the aforementioned adapter is provided with a stop portion to prevent the recording medium from escaping toward its face. The tray is provided with a stop portion for inhibiting escape of the adapter toward a face of the recording medium.